205 Live (April 2, 2019)
The April 2, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Royal Farms Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. Summary Last week, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick announced that NXT Superstar Oney Lorcan would now be competing as part of the Cruiserweight division. Following an impressive showing in the Cruiserweight Championship Tournament, Lorcan made his presence felt last week, watching and eventually attacking Cedric Alexander during The Soul of WWE 205 Live's match with Ariya Daivari. Looking to continue setting the tone for his arrival, Lorcan faced former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Kalisto. As soon as the opening bell rang, Lorcan charged forward and leveled Kalisto. WWE 205 Live's newest Superstar brought the fight to the outside and slammed the announce table, asking if Cedric Alexander was watching. The evidence of Lorcan's hard-hitting offense was clear in the red handprints across Kalisto's chest. Putting his fighting spirit on display, Kalisto fed off the energy of the WWE Universe and turned up the pace by striking with quick kicks and soaring through the air to knock Lorcan off balance. The Lucha Dragan countered the Half and Half and prepared the Salida del Sol. However, Lorcan countered with a huge uppercut before a battle that ended with Kalisto executing the Salida del Sol on the ring apron. With both Superstars reeling, Kalisto ascended the ropes but was stopped by Lorcan, who attempted a Half and Half off the top rope. Fending off Lorcan's advances, Kalisto attempted a 450 Splash but was met by his opponent's knees to the gut. Wasting no time, Lorcan successfully executed the Half and Half to secure an impressive victory. During an interview addressing his upcoming battle with WWE Cruiserweight Champion Buddy Murphy on WrestleMania Kickoff, Tony Nese was attacked by The Unstoppable – returning the favor from the Performance Center a week earlier. The two former allies threw down, and the battle spilled into the arena as officials tried to separate them. Murphy and Nese wouldn't let anyone stand in their way, and they leveled officials to continue their brawl. Eventually, Nese slammed the champion into the entrance stage before delivering a Running Nese and pointing to the WrestleMania sign. Despite Mike Kanellis earning a victory against Akira Tozawa thanks to an assist from his wife Maria, WWE 205 Live General Manager was far from impressed and made a rematch between the two Cruiserweights. However, in an effort the even the odds and counter Maria's influence, Tozawa would have his friend and mentor The Brian Kendrick in his corner. Kanellis took control in the early goings with three masterful suplexes, and he countered Tozawa's attempt at a head scissors takedown into a brutal powerbomb. With the WWE Universe chanting for Tozawa, he charged forward but was caught in a huge spinebuster. After Tozawa locked Kanellis in the octopus stretch, The Opportunist dumped himself and his opponent over the ropes to the outside in a desperate attempt to break the hold. The gamble paid off after an exchange on the outside, as Kanellis hoisted Tozawa on the barricade and delivered a crushing neckbreaker. After pushing his opponent back in the ring, Kanellis leveled Kendrick with a right hook. Back inside the ring, Kanellis and Tozawa battled on the top rope, and The Stamina Monster countered a potentially devastating maneuver with a hurricanrana. After countering a strike from Kanellis, Tozawa attempted a pin but was reversed by The Opportunist, who reached for his wife to give him leverage on the pinfall. However, The Brian Kendrick entered the ring, causing the official to break the count and allowing The Stamina Monster to reverse the pinfall for the win. Results ; ; *Oney Lorcan defeated Kalisto (w/ Lince Dorado & Gran Metalik) *Akira Tozawa (w/ The Brian Kendrick) defeated Mike Kanellis (w/ Maria Kanellis) *Dark Match: Kevin Owens defeats Rowan by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 4-2-19 1.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 2.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 3.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 4.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 5.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 6.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 7.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 8.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 9.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 10.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 11.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 12.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 13.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 14.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 15.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 16.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 17.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 18.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 19.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 20.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 21.jpg 205 Live 4-2-19 22.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #123 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #123 at WWE.com * 205 Live #123 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events